stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Newport Nationaal Park
thumb|200px Het Newport Nationaal Park is een park in Newport dat in 1999 de status van nationaal park verkreeg door de Nationale Bossen- en Parkendienst. Het park ligt tussen Newport en Wikistad. Het park heeft drie toegangspoorten, één bij het kasteel Lievertas in het zuidoosten van het park, één bij Groendorp in het westen van het park en één in het noorden van het park. Situering Het park is gelegen tussen Newport en Wikistad en strekt zich uit van de ringweg N16 tot vlak ten zuiden van het stadscentrum van Newport. In het westen loopt het park de heel kustlijn af, maar wordt wel van de duinen gescheiden door de snelweg N2. Ook de dorpen Groendorp en Asse-Weyer liggen hier. In de zuidwestelijke hoek van het park ligt het kasteel Lievertas. In het westen is geen duidelijke grens van het park. Dit loopt ook over de grens met Victoria. Geschiedenis Het natuurgebied tussen Newport en Wikistad werd altijd gezien als een groene buffer tussen de dichtbevolkte hoofdstad en de... Verschillende natuurverenigingen hebben zich onder het goedkeurend oog van het Ministerie van Natuur en Milieu decennialang belangeloos ingezet om van het domein te maken wat het nu is. Toen de overheid besliste het nieuwe industriegebied Companies Place en de wijk Newport in te planten ten noorden van dit park kwam er dan ook heel wat protest vanuit de hoek van de natuurliefhebbers. Er werd maandenlang rond de tafel gezeten, heen en weer gepalaverd en gediscussieerd, totdat uiteindelijk een consensus werd bereikt die, zoals achteraf bleek, menig buitenstaander tot op heden blijft verbazen. Inderdaad, het industriegebied Companies Place en de nieuwe Newport wijk bevinden zich op wandelafstand van het Newport Nationaal Park, wat op zich reeds een unicum mag genoemd worden. Het feit dat overheid en natuurverenigingen het charter van de duurzame samenwerking ondertekenden bevestigt dat de Natuur in Libertas met een grote N'' geschreven wordt en dat industrie en natuur ''per definitie niet lijnrecht tegenover elkaar hoeven te staan. Tijdens de weekdagen ligt het Newport Nationaal Park er rustig bij. Wanneer het park in herfstkleuren getooid is en de bomen stilletjesaan hun bladen verliezen, bereidt de natuur zich langzaam op de winter voor. Aesopos geniet dan dubbel van zijn dagelijkse wandeling. Tegen de middag, wanneer de dauw glinsterend op het gebladerte het zwakke zonlicht opvangt mijmert Aesop graag op één van de zitbanken langsheen de wandelpaden. Op 27 oktober 2009 maakte De Gazet bekend dat Aesopos op zondag 25 oktober 2009 stilletjes was heengegaan. Een groepje natuurliefhebbers hem had aangetroffen op zijn lievelingsbank in het Newport Nationaal Park. Hij was zachtjes ingeslapen. In zijn levenloze handen lag een boek getiteld: United States of Europe, met daaronder in het eigenwillige handschrift van Aesopos: What took you so long? Groene strook De groene strook is een benaming voor een smal bos in het zuiden van het park. De strook is één kilometer breed en ligt vlak achter Wikistad en de N16. De provincie Esdoornheuvels heeft de groene strook bedacht als groene buffer tegen de Wikistadse bebouwing en drukte. In de strook mag niet gebouwd worden. Vergeet-me-niet De Natuurvereniging Vergeet-me-niet nam het Newport Nationaal Park onder zijn hoede en gaat bijna wekelijks op stap om eventuele probleemzones in kaart te brengen en bij de Natuurwachter te melden. De jonge natuurliefhebbers controleren ook de nestkastjes en verzamelen het zwerfvuil. Regelmatig mailen amateurfotografen hun mooiste foto's naar de natuurvereniging of de natuurwachter. De meest opmerkelijke zijn te bewonderen in de blokhut die zich middenin het Newport Nationaal Park bevindt. Wandelroutes Tijdens de geleide natuurwandelingen raken de leerlingen van de verschillende scholen vertrouwd met de natuur en verkennen ze de diverse wandelroutes doorheen het Newport Nationaal Park. Tijdens de herfstwandelingen rapen de kinderen dennenappels, beukennootjes, eikels, kastanjes en herfstbladeren die ze dan achteraf in de klas gebruiken tijdens de natuurlessen. Fotogalerij Afbeelding:Newport Nationaal Park 3.jpg|Paviljoen. Afbeelding:Newport Nationaal Park 1.jpg|Stille wateren. Afbeelding:Newport Nationaal Park 4.jpg|Vijver. Categorie:Park Categorie:Newport Categorie:Nationaal park